Bionicle Island of Punishment
by NinghtingaleHuntress
Summary: When a young girl who is mistaken for being a man is taken to a island where no one can't escape is made into a personal sex slave. She will have to use all her wits if she ever hopes to ever escape this island, and go back home to end this torture of the people for good, or will she forever stay on the island as their own pleasure play thing. Rated M for brutal sex, langue, and
1. Introduction

A/N This is my first story that I'm doing as a rated M… In the later chapters there will be a bit more violence. Guess thats all for now so enjoy!

**_Introduction_**

Torture lab X113

"So he won't tell us where the rest of these low life rebels are?" asked a man in a black fancy suit.

"No, I'm afraid not sir" replayed a much older man in a white lab coat, "no matter how much we give him… he still refuses to tell us any information."

"I see" said the man in the black suit, "then it looks like we have no choice, but to send him to Isl MN."

"Sir" spoke another man in a white lab coat, "with all due respect he might not be able to survive long there. The last one only lasted five day in one location, and the condition this one is in… I would give him at least less then a hour to live."

The man in black just stared at the young man in a gray hoodie in which said young man was glaring right back at him with green/brown eyes. "If 'he' had value his life more then he would of had given us the answers we seek" the man in black said, "but since 'he' had refuses giving us what we needed to know… then he is of no use to us."

Both men in white lab coats looked at each other, then back at the man in black. "If you say so" said the older man in the white lab coat.

"And besides" said the man in black as he was heading towards the door, "I think those Toas would like having a new human to 'play' with."

With that the man in black left the room on the remarked he had made to sink into the two men in the white lab coat. The older man in the white lab coat turned his attention the the young man in the gray hoodie, and thought for a moment. "Dr. Zakenama" spoke the younger man in the white lab coat, "do you want me to inform the Toas of our arrive sir?"

"No" replayed Zakenama, "I plan on giving them a surprise visit, but in the mean time prepare our course for Isl MN."

"Yes sir" said the younger man as he headed towards the door.

"And one other thing" said Zakenama with out turning to look at his assistant, "have a comfortable room for our dear guest 'Alexander'… for this is after all his last day of freedom 'he' will ever have again."

Ta-Koro

In the fire village of Ta-Koro, and inside a huge building sat a lone red figure who was now bored out of pure misery. You see he and the other Toas where in charge of a more brutal torture system for there new human allies, and they really enjoy doing it. But sometime the male humans that was sent to them don't last very long, and they would very soon get board. Yes, they only receive male humans and never seen a female human on the island, and that was because they never received one.

Anyways back to the red figure who was sitting in a big chair (fit for a king) polishing his sword, when a small Matoran came bursting through the door. "Toa Tahu" said the Martoran as he tried to breath, "they're… here!"

Knowing who they where Tahu got up from his chair while he put his sword away, and dashes out the door. Once out side he saw a huge air that was outside his village, he then saw a man in a white jacket accompanied by two solders, and a man in a gray hoodie. 'Looks like they brought me another soul to torture and kill' he thought as he smiled to himself making his way down to the square, 'about time too, cause that last one didn't survive that long either.'

"Hello Toa Tahu" said Dr. Zakenama as he finally approached the fire Toa, "I take it that your doing well."

"If you call being bored to tear 'doing well' then yes" Tahu replied as he came name the man in the gray hoodie, "I take it this man is our new 'guest'?"

"Yes" said Dr. Zakenama, "his name is 'Alexander' he's at least twenty two year old, and had cause our company a lot of problems."

"A bit young" Tahu said as he grabbed the young mans face and him closer to his own, "but we're still going to have a whole lot of fun now aren't we boy."

'Alexander' gave this being a disgust look, and basically spite at him in the face (or mask). Tahu let go of the young mans face, and drew back wiping off the spite. "As you can tell he still have a bit of resistance in him" spoke Dr. Zakenama, "we tried to get some information on the were a bouts on the resistant gang that's been causing a heap of commotion in the community. But since he doesn't want to give us the information we want… then his fate is good as sealed!"

"So you want him dead then" asked the Toa of fire.

Dr. Zakenama just turned and started to walk away, "do what ever you Toas want with him!"

With that said and done Tahu grabbed the young man by his hoodie, and dragged him back into the huge building where his tools where. It took some time getting up the stares due to the fact that the young was going to give up with out a fight, but in the end Tahu gotten the boy inside the building, and at the far end of the wall. "Alright boy get undress" Tahu said as he walked over to a near by table to grab a wipe, "or do you want me to undress you myself!" 'Alexander' relatedly did what he was told, and started to strip out of his cloths. When Tahu returned with the wipe of his choice,and he notice that the young man hair was a little longer then the others. But he ignored it as he got closer to the young man, "now hands to the wall, and legs apart."

Alexander put his hands on the wall, but didn't separate his legs. This how ever got Tahu a little made, "separate your legs now!"

When 'Alexander' didn't separate his legs Tahu had lost his cool, and went up to the young man. He grabbed him by the shoulders, and forcefully turned the human to face him. As Tahu did he wasn't prepare for what he was seeing, and what he saw instead of a male human was something similar to a male, but with no man parts to it. 'So this must be what there female looks like' Tahu thought to himself as a evil smile started to form on his face, 'this just makes things more interesting.'

"Well, well" Tahu started to say with lust building up in him, "instead of a male to torture to death I get a beautiful young female human… Oh, but what am I going to do with you now my sweet little fox!"

'Alexander' gave him a death stare, and before Tahu could even make a move on the human girl. She kneed him in the stomach, and tried to make a bolt to the door. But that didn't seemed to slow down the Toa of fire at all as he wrapped his free arm with the wipe around her waist, and brought her close to his body. "Let me go!" she said as she struggles to free herself.

The Toa of fire just laugh as he got up and made his way to his chair, "my, my, my, you're a feisty one aren't you."

"Let go of me you sick bastared!"

Tahu chuckled a bit at this girls ranting, and so what if he was a sick bastared all he cares about now was ways he and his other siblings are going to do to her. 'Speaking of which' he thought to himself as he glanced to the door, 'Onua should be dropping by right about now.'

The door open revealing a black muscular figure walking up to the Toa of fire. As he approached he couldn't help but notice that a new human had arrived on the island, but this one seemed different somehow. It took him a while before he realize what type of human this one was. "So brother" he began with his eyes full of lust, "when we're you going to plan one sharing such a fine new specimen?"

"I am more then happy to share her with you Onua" Tahu said with an even bigger smile.

As Onua came a little closer to the human girl, and ready to examine her fully. 'Alexander' tried to kick him away, but Onua just grabbed her leg with one hand and smiled. "A feisty one isn't she" Onua said with an evil smile.

"Feisty with a foul mouth" said Tahu.

"I see" said Onua as he started to examine the girls body with his free hand starting with her face, "so what her sentence?"

"Dr. Zakenama said we can do what ever to 'him'"

Onua stopped at the girls breast, and looked at his fire brother with a confused look. "Him" asked Onua.

"Apparently this human girl dressed up as a male human, and went by the name of 'Alexander'" Tahu replayed.

"Ah so this must be the same 'Alexander' that was causing our found friends so much trouble" Onua said as he continued to examine the human girl, "so tell me cutie… what's your real name?"

"Like I tell you!" 'Alexander' said still in a angry mood.

Onua only chuckled as he finishes examining her body, and placed a finger under her chin. "I'm sure in due time you'll be under our command" Onua said as his face was inches from the human girl face.

"I rather die then sever you two!"

"Aw, now that just breaks my heart" Onau said sarcastically as he moved away from the girl and to the near by table, "but there is more then just the two of us my little cutie."

"That's right" Tahu began, "you still need to meet the others, and I'm sure they can't wait to due to you as they please."

Onua had just grabbed a bottle and a cloth, and was doing something that 'Alexander' couldn't quiet see. When he was done he came back over to where the human girl was still being held by the Toa of fire. "But until then" Onua said as he pressed the cloth to the human girls face, "I believe its time for the little slave girl to take a little nap."

The world began to spine, and soon 'Alexander' eyes became heavier as her mind enters dream land. But as she fell asleep the last thing she heard was, "sleep dream my little fox…"


	2. Chapter 1

**_Okay I did more editing to this story that has even more rated M on it XD I thank those who give me theses awesome helpful advice on how to make this story happen, and now with out further _****_a due here's the update of Chapter 1_**

**_Chapter one_**

'Alexander' slowly started to wake up only to wake up in a strange place, and it only took a minute for her to realize that she was not back in the head quarter. But instead she's in that Toa of fire's house now as his and some others sex slave 'if that's even possible' she thought to herself as she got up from a very comfortable bed. When she did she notice that she was now wearing a oversize shirt that went down just above the knees, and no pants (or anything else). 'Well at least it something' she thought once more, 'at least I have something to try to escape with out drawing attention to myself'.

"Well I see your finally up and about" said a familiar voice.

'Crap its him again' she thought as she looked up to were the Toa of fire sat with that stupid smug look on his face.

"Aww whats the matter" Tahu began as he got up and walked over to his new prize, "did my little foxy didn't had a good night sleep."

As the Toa of fire came closer 'Alexander' started to back away as far as she could to get as far away from him as she could. "I am not your little foxy" 'Alexander' said in a angry mood.

"Ooh, a bit cranky aren't we" said Tahu as he got on the bed and pinned her were she was.

"Get away from me!" yelled 'Alexander' as she tried to get out of his strong grip.

"Aw don't worry my dear little fox" Tahu said now with lust building up in him as he now pinned her down on the bed, "daddy will make things a little better."

'Alexander' was about to say something, but was silent when Tahu press his lips against hers. It took her by surprised, and after a few second of shock later she was now struggling to get out of his lip lock. But that only made things even worse as Tahu tried to break her defense with his tongue, and after what seemed to be minutes he was able to get his tongue past her lips and was now in more control over her then she thought. 'Damit' she said to herself, 'his really good at kissing.'

After about ten to fifteen minutes of kissing later Tahu back away to allow the human girl to breath. He laughed as he took notice a change of her behavior for a slight second before she got back in her resisting mood. 'Looks like we have to break that resisting spirit of her's before she fully under our control' Tahu thought as he picked up the human girl bride style, 'and I know that two of my brother and sister will be the one to break that spirit of hers.'

"Were are you taking" 'Alexander' asked as she tried once more to get out of his grip.

"Back to the room where you've met my brother Onua" Tahu replayed, "but now that my other brothers and sister are coming here you get to meet the rest of the Toas."

'I doubt they're even related' 'Alexander' thought to herself.

As they past through the door into the familiar room were 'Alexander' first met Tahu and Onua, and what do you know the Toa of earth was still here looking over something. Tahu walked a little closer to the black Toa, and finally set the human girl down next to him. "Onua I need you to watch our little bundle of joy" Tahu said as he pushed the human girl closer to his brother, "I have to check the state of my Koro before meeting the others."

"Will do Tahu" Onua said setting down what ever it was he was doing, and grab hold of the human girl, "I'm sure we'll find something to do in the mean time."

"Oh I'm sure you will" Tahu said with his stupid smirk on his face, "be a good girl my little fox."

With that the Toa of fire left to do a check up on his village, and once when he was gone Onua took the liberty of picking the girl up. "So my dear" Onua began lust already starting to build up as he set her on the table, "ready for more examination?"

Knowing where that was going 'Alexander' gave him a death stare and said, "not on your life."

"You know" Onua began as one hand starts feeling around on her inner thigh making her moan, "you may say you don't want this, but your body tells me other wise, and with every touch I make on your body… the more you are willing to surrender the last bit of resistance you might have."

In a quick sweep Onua's other hand made his way to the back of 'Alexander' head, and forced her into a lustful kiss. He was easily able to break through her defense and was gaining more control by every minute. 'Alexander' tried to break away from him, but he was to strong, and part of her didn't want to break away from his wonderful kiss. As this lustful kiss went on Onua, then placed his two fingers inside the human girl vagina, and started thrusting in and out fast. 'Damit' she thought as Onua took another attack to her tongue, and could feel something odd happening to her. 'He's making me feel warm… I can't… I won't let him…'

Using her free hand she slapped the Toa of earth, and was free from his lip. Onua felt the side of his mask that was slapped (which actually hurt), and looked at the human with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "No human has ever dared to slap me that hard" he said as a evil smirk started to form, "even if they did they were good as dead, but you my dear are a different story."

"Who's this Onua?" asked a white figure who was walking towards the Toa of earth.

"Ah Kopaka good timing" Onua said as he pulled his fingers out of the human girl, then took her off of the table and towards his icy brother, "this human girl is our new toy to do with as we wish."

Kopaka stared at 'Alexand' before making a move on her, "so your the surprise Tahu's massager mention."

When Kopaka touched her on the face 'Alexander' felt a slight chilled, and backed away only to bump into Onua. "She is, and as you probably could tell" Onua started gripping the human girl, "she has a good resistance spirit in her."

"I'm sure that Lewa could possibly break that spirit of hers" said Kopaka still staring at 'Alexander'.

"And who's soul-spirit you want me to crush?" asked a cheerful voice.

Kopaka turned to the new voice, and stepped aside to reveal the human girl, "this girl's spirit is still resistance… you think you can break it Lewa?"

It only took Lewa a second to come close to the human girl, and stared into her eyes. "my what pretty eyes you have" Lewa said as he placed his one hand on the side of her face, "I'm sure within a few seconds you'll lose all your senses."

Sure enough 'Alexand' felt that some of her senses were slowly fading, and soon she started feeling relax as she continued to stare into his lovely yellow eye. 'No' she thought, 'I'm not going done with out a fight.'

'Alexander' closed her eyes, then turned away from his face and hand. This seemed to confused Lewa quiet a bit for none of the men they ever had ever turned away from his eyes. Using the same hand he cup her chin and forced her face to his, but her eyes we're still shut. "Oh come now" Lewa said in the most sweetest voice ever, "you can't resist looking into my eyes… no ever look away… just give up and look into my eyes."

The more Lewa talked the more 'Alexander' fought, and so far this paticiler Toa was winning. 'Don't look into his eyes' she told herself, 'no matter how lovely those eyes are.'

After doing this for ten minutes Lewa was getting rather annoyed at this, and got up in defeat. "This one is rather difficult-hard to break" said Lewa as he thought for a moment before he thought of something that might work, "Mind if I take her Onua-Brother?"

Giving a nod to his brother Onua pushed the human to Lewa, and in which the Toa of air made her kneel down. "Rather forward of you don't you think" Kopaka said as he knows what the Toa of air was planning to do.

"Well this should be better then hurting that pretty body of hers" Lewa said as he removed some of his armor, "and besides I'm sure after this she'll bound to be a little obedient slave girl."

After taking off his remaining armor Lewa forced his pod into the human girl mouth, and after a minute later his pod was now thrusting her mouth. "Mmph!" was the only sound that could be heard from Alexander as Lewa continued to thrust his pod fast. 'damit his dick is killing my jaw' 'Alexander' thought as best as she could, but the rhythm of Lewa's thrusting was making it hard to resist. 'Must… not… give… in…"

"Dang it" Lewa said in a whine, "her mouth is as good as our water sister!"

"Really" said Kopaka not looking at his Air brother, "then that means your getting close then."

"You never lasted ten minutes without cumming uncontrollably" Onua laughed.

"Oh shut up" said Lewa, "after this she'll be as obedient as a…"

Not wanting to give up the fight so easily, 'Alexander', bit Lewa's, dick, and the next thing she knew she was free from his grasp. Just before any of them could do anything about it another figure came in through the door, and doesn't look quite happy at what she see. "What is going on here!" asked a female voice.

The three male Toa turned there attention to a rather angry blue figure who was walking towards them. "Hello-hi sister" Lewa said in a cute but nervous voice.

When Gali reached them she notice a small human figure on her knees near the Toa of air, and by the look of it she put two to two together. "What did you do to this human Lewa?" Gali asked glaring at the naked Toa of air.

"Well I…" Lewa's word was shaken by his sister glare as he took out his shaft out of the human girl's mouth, "I was just teaching this human girl a lesson and…"

"So you all had kept a human girl here to do to as you please!" Gali spate at the Toa of air.

"Now Gali" Onua started, "please just calm down…"

"How can I calm down when you men try to take advantage on a young human girl!" Gali now yelling at the Toa of earth as she placed a hand on the human girl (by which was still trying to breath normally), and ushered her up.

"And what exactly are you going to do with her?" asked Kopaka in a icy mood.

"I am going to take her to take with me to Ga-Koro to keep her away from you lot!" with that said and done Gali lead the girl out of Tahu's home, and was now making there way to Ga-Koro. Which left one naked Toa of air, a not so surprising toa of earth, and a motionless Toa of Ice.

"Well there goes our fun" Lewa said as he finished off his load, "now how are we ever going to get her back?"

"Oh don't worry Lewa" Tahu said as he came in through the door smiling, "everything is going according to plan."

"And what plan would that be?" asked the Toa of air.

Tahu didn't say anything as he made his way to a table that have the whole island of Mata-Nui on it. "You'll know soon enough brother" Tahu replayed looking at the village of stone, "as soon as my message gets to our stone brother."

In Po-Koro

A brown figure was working on a great sculpture when he was disturbed by one of his matoran. "Toa Pohatu" the Po-matoran said.

"What is it" Pohatu said as he slammed his tools on the table.

"A letter from Ta-Koro"

Pohatu took a deep sigh and usher the matoran to him, and once the letter was handed to him the Po-Matoran left his Toa to read the letter. After reading it for a once, and reading once more to verified that what he was read was correct he sat there pondering on what he had read. "A cute human girl here on this island" he said out loud to himself as he thought for a moment, and eventually a smile started to form on his face, "I'm sure with a bit of charm she'll be wrapped around my fingers… but first I think a little planning won't hurt to do."

With that said and done the Toa of stone started to plan on how to crush her resisting spirit, and get her to trust him long enough to do so…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

After walking out of Ta-Koro about a hour ago Gali (who was still really up set with her called brothers) kept hold of the human girl as they were making there way to Ga-Koro. 'Alexander' on the other hand was just glad to be out away from those men, but doesn't know what to make of Gali just yet. On one hand she did get her out of there before Lewa could even cum in her mouth, but on the other she doesn't know what this blue Toa was going to due to her. "You do know you can talk right human" Gali spoke out while still walking.

"And why should I bother talking to you?" 'Alexanda' asked in a hissy mood.

"Because I got you out of a situation where you would of been swallowing my brother cum" Gali replayed tighting her grip on the human girl, "believe me when you taste my brother cum you would have been begging for more."

'Alexander' thought about it for a moment, and remembered how her resisting mind was close to be lost. 'If she didn't came when she did' 'Alexander' thought, 'I would've been there little obedient sex slave…'

"So what is your name human?" Gali asked.

'Alexander' looked at Gali before saying anything, "my name is 'Alexander'."

The Toa of water chuckled a bit before she finally stopped to look at the human girl, "I don't believe that's your real name."

"Why you say that?" 'Alexander asked in concerned voice.

"Well…" Gali began, "for one thing your work for the resistance, and two everyone who works for the resistance goes by a code names."

"Let me guess… you know this information from one of our missing members?" asked 'Alexander'.

"You catch on very quickly human" Gali said with a smile as she cupped 'Alexander's' chin, "but that was to be expected by 'The Great and Mighty Alexander'."

"Was that supposed to be a complement or a insult?"

"It would be a insult if you were a male human, but since your a female" Gali said as she let go of the human girls chin, "I would take it as a complement."

"Well don't I feel so honored" 'Alexander' said sarcastically, "so let me guess your going to torture me until I either give you what information I have, or I die?"

"I would if you were a man" Gali said as she placed her elbow on her hand, while the other hand on her chin.

"So what do you plan to do with me then?"

"Since your the first female human to have been brought here by mistake… you are more useful for me alive then dead."

"Oh" 'Alexander' said a little concern, "and how so?"

Gali looked at the human girl and smiled, "assisting me in my personal matter."

"What personal matter?" 'Alexander' asked voice a little scared of what this Toa is thinking.

"You'll find out when we get to my home" Gali replayed grabbing the human girl by the hand, and once again started walking towards her home village.

Hidden out of sight from the two females was a tall brown figure staring at the only human girl very lovely. 'So this lovely gal is the one mention by Tahu' he thought to himself, 'such a delicate flower this one is, and I bet her soul would be just as delicate if it wasn't covered by that resistance spirit she has.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he notice that the two females started walking off towards the water village that was about a few more miles away. Slowly as he could the brown figure started to fallow as far as he could just to keep a eye on the human girl. As he fallowed far behind them his mind started drifting into how he and the human were going to have a long and happy life, and then he stopped were he was in shocked of what he was thinking. 'Strange' he thought to himself, 'why would I ever want to try to make this human happy when she is against our close friend ruling?' He tried his best to put a side those strange thoughts about the human girl, and kept fallowing his sister and human girl until he saw the lily pad of the village of Ga-Koro.

When the Toa of water and human made it to the village of water, and after going through the gates that lead into the village. Gali now rushing into her hut with the human girl behind, and sat the human girl on her bed. She then went over to the table were verity of potions were stored neatly on the table. Gali started to grab a potion, and looked it over till she grabbed another one and mixed them both together. "So how does a female like your self got to be a top rebellion?" Gali asked while still mixing the two potion together.

"A lot of hard work, and knowing your surroundings" 'Alexander' replayed, "and most importantly… having a heart of stone."

"Ooh, sound tuff" Gail said as she was almost done with the potion she was making.

"You wouldn't know the half of it" 'Alexander said.

"I need you to drink this and tell me if anything happens" Gail said as she handed 'Alexander the finished potion.

"What is it?" 'Alexander' asked looking at the strange potion, "and what does it do?"

"That is why you are my 'new' test subject" Gali said with a smile.

'Alexand' now gave a glare to the Toa of water and said, "so you only rescued me from your so called 'brothers' to make me taste test a potion for you?"

"Pretty much" Gali said with a shrug, "though of course I could alway take you back to my brothers, and have them rape you some more if you want."

'Alexander' had shown a look of fear in her eyes, and knew that the Toa of water had won this argument. So with one look at the potion, 'Alexander' drank the whole thing, and gave a look like when your taking bitter mediation. At first it didn't seems to had any effect, but after some time had passed 'Alexand' began to fell a little drowsy, and before she knew it everything just suddenly went black.

Gali stood their, and watched the human girl fall completely asleep, and began to take out somethings off the shelves. She then went to were the human girl was sleeping, and started to use some sort of cream on 'Alexander' body. 'I must admit this human girl has a good body' Gali thought to herself, 'she could've been a good wife to someone in her world… that is if she didn't already sealed her fate when she joined those resistance group…'

"I see you got that human to sleep sister" said a cheerful voice from behind.

Gali turned to face a brown being leaning on the doorway, then turned back to the sleeping human girl. "Hello Pohatu" Gali said bitterly.

"Aw, now why be like that dear sister" Pohatu said as he came to the Toa of water, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well" Gali began, "concerning the fact that your boys been using me to stratify you own needs, and the fact that Tahu got me pregnant with his child."

"Oh, now that really hurts my feelings dear sister" Pohatu said almost with whining voice, "you know that all I've ever done to you was a bit of kissing, and messaging your body."

Gali sighed as she stopped what she was doing, and place one hand on her belly. "I know, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that" Gail said, "Its just it's almost been nine months till the baby will be born, and i guess I've been taking it out on you lot."

Pohatu smiled and kissed the Toa of water on the neck, before saying anything. "That's alright" he finally said in his signature voice, "I can forgive you."

Gali rolled her eyes in amusement, and started to go back what she was doing. "Thank you Pohatu" she said to him.

Pohatu smiled at Gali, then took a look at the sleeping human girl. "So what's the story about this human?" he asked the Toa of Water.

"The usually resistance solider refusing to give the wearabouts of there little gang hide out" Gali began as she rubbed more of the cream on the human girl, "and it seemed this one went by the name 'Alexander'."

"The 'Alexander'?" Pohatu asked.

"Yes the same one that caused a whole lot of problems to the company" Gali replayed as she was now done putting the cream on the human girl's body.

"So what exactly Tahu wants me to do?" Pohatu said as he let go of his sister, and walked around to where the human girl head is.

"You know exactly what you need to do Pohatu" Gali said as she put away the cream she used, and started to use some oil thing on the human.

"I know" he said with a smirk on his face, "but I just like to hear you say it."

Gali Playfully slapped him on the arm, and put away the bottle of oil. "Now I hope your finally ready to take her Pohatu" Gali said as she went over to a crate of broken glasses, "and you better not fail in crushing that resisting spirit of hers."

"Oh I won't dear sister" Pohatu said as he placed a hand on the human girls face, "I won't…"

What plans do these Toa have for the human girl? Who knew that Gali is pregnant? and why isn't this chapter contain any swears brutal sex? All question shall be answered in the next chapter… expect that last one, cause I wanted to formally have Pohatu seeing 'Alexander' and to comfort Gali in her moody pregnancy XD

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Bionicle Island of Punishment

_**Chapter Three**_

'Alexander' stirred in her sleep for a moment before waking up, and realizing she was no long in the Toa of water's hut. She sat up rather quickly, then took in her new surrounding and notice that she was in what seemed to be a stone hut, and the next thing she new someone was coming in it. "Well i see your finally up" said a brown being who had came in through the door, and coming up to her, "how are you feeling cutie?"

"Fine" 'Alexander said in her alert state, and making sure this new Toa doesn't pull any ticks on her.

"Well that's good" he said in a very nice voice as he made his way to a table with a stone on it, and started to chip away some of the stones with some tools at said table.

'Alexander' Just watched him work on the stone, and was very confused by this particular Toa. He was defiantly different from the other male Toa she had met, but he was still a male Toa, and decide to escape while he was distracted. So as slowly as possible, she got off of the bed that she was on, and headed to the door. 'The sooner I get off this island the better' she thought to herself as she was about to opened the door.

"Are you sure you want to escape from me cutie?" the brown Toa said not looking away from what he is doing, "even if you do you'll just ended up being recaptured by my brothers."

'Alexander' shuddered at the thought of being captured by any of those other male Toas, and decided to go back to the bed in a huffy mood. The room was silent with the only sound of the tools chipping away the stone, and before long 'Alexander' finally decided to break this very uncomfortable silent. "Why did you brought me here?" she asked the brown Toa.

The brown Toa set down his tool, and turned to the human girl with a smile. "I was saving you from them" he said as he came closer to the human girl, "you see Tahu threatened Gali that if she didn't lower your resisting spirit he would do something horrible to one of her villager."

'That bastard' 'Alexander' though to herself, "So you just happened to came along and happen save me from the danger I was put in like my 'prince in shining armor'?"

The brown Toa laughed at that last remarked as he stopped in front of the human girl, and lead near her. "If I'm your dashing prince in shiny armor, then you must be my beautiful princess" the brown Toa said as he cup 'Alexander's chine, "so do I get a kiss from my princess? No… Oh well, guess it's not meant to be."

After letter go 'Alexander's chin he went back to his work bench, and back to what he was doing. There was something in 'Alexander' that wanted just to kill him, but another half, a half she thought was long gone wanted to thank him, and something smoothing more. So she got off the bed, and went towards to the bench where the brown Toa was working at. "So uh…" she began a little never (like she had never been before), "you never gave me your name…"

The brown Toa glanced at her for a moment before returning to his work. "My name is Pohatu Toa of stone" he said in his most proud voice, "and let me guess… you don't want to tell me 'your' real name, do you?"

"Let me guess" 'Alexander began, "Gali told you didn't she?"

"Well she did mentioned it before I took you away while you were sleeping" Pohatu replayed sweetly, "but I'm sure my brother will stop at nothing to get you back."

"Why'd you say that?"

"He knows me too well" Pohatu said in a serious voice, "he knows I had tried to get the last resistant through the portal to go back home."

"Y-you were helping one of my people?" 'Alexander' said in shocked, "what happened?"

"We'll" Pohatu began not looking at the girl, "he was just about to enter in through the gate, until Tahu came, and killed him right on the spot…"

"I… see…" 'Alexsander' said in a sad tone, and took notice the scar on his left shoulder, "what happened to you upper arm?"

Pohatu placed a hand on said scar, before replaying to the human girl. "After Tahu killed that member of the resistance

he slashed my arm as punishment for helping the prisoner escape, and after that I was not allowed to be out of my hut unless I was told to."

"That seemed pretty harsh" 'Alexander' said taking pity on the Toa of stone.

"Indeed it was" he said in a sad tone, "but now I have a second chance to get another member to the portal, and be free."

"Your really going to help me escape?" 'Alexander' said trying not to sound exited.

"Of course" Pohatu replayed happily, "but I'll have to keep you hidden for the time being, and what ever you do… do not leave my side."

'Alexander' had thought about it for a while, but know deep down that this Toa was the only one who knows where this portal is, and her only ticket out of this island. "Alright" she said, "its a deal."

Pohatu turned to the human girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Excellent" he said happily as ever, "we leave before dawn!"

With that the Toa of stone stared to head towards some sort of cupboard, and got some stuff out of it. There was a bag that was stuff with food, water, two blankets, and some clothes. As he doubled checked the items in the bag, his mind started to drift off into a trance, and before long he could feel his urge to fuck the girl now has become strong. 'Not now' he reminded himself in his thought, 'once her guard is down, then I can do what ever I want with her."

At that same time, 'Alexander's thoughts started to drift into the same thought as she stared at the Toa of stone. 'Out of all the Toa I've met so far' she thought to herself, 'why is this one so different? why does he want to help me escape and not rape me right now? why do his eyes have a lovely look to them? could it be that… he's falling in love with?'

'Are you falling in love yourself?' asked a voice inside her head.

'No' she fought against the voice, 'what am I thinking I can't fall in love with anybody… I can't… I won't… I made a promise to myself that I would never love anyone again.'

'You may keep telling your self that' same voice said, 'but deep down you know you want someone to love once more.'

"Hey, earth to Zander!"

'Alexander' was snapped out of her thought fight, and her attention unto the Toa of stone worry look. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried voice.

'Alexander' could feel herself blushing, and turned away from the Toa of stone with a replay, "Y-yes… I'm fine" she said in a shaky voice.

"Alright" he said as he gestures at the bed, "I suggest you get a good night sleep tonight if we're going to leave before dawn."

'Alexander' looked at the bed then at him with a questionable look on her face, "you mean to tell me that 'we' have to share your bed?"

"Oh, come now" Pohatu said with that smile of his, "its not like we're going to do anything else but sleep."

'Alexander' gave him a very long stare, before making her way to the bed. 'It better only be sleeping' she thought to herself, 'other wise I will find away to kill you.'

With the human now laying down on the bed, Pohatu waited for her to go to sleep, before getting on the bed himself. But once when he got onto the bed, 'Alexander's' body came very close to his own body, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her body. Then out of nowhere the human girl turned in her sleep, and her head was now face his chest. Pohatu, looked down at the human girl surprised at what just happened, and a part of him felt as if his heart would explode, but he just brushed it off as he started to fall asleep. 'Soon my dear you'll drop your guard, and will belong to me.'

To be continued

OMG what is this? Is our little resistance gal really falling in love with this lovable Toa who's trying to crush her resisting spirit? how did Pohatu really got that scar? what did she mean by 'promising hers not to love anyone? and who is that inner voice that was talking to her?

Find out next time on Bionicle Punishment Island!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, chapter four is now up! I had some help thanks to centipedegirl, and credit goes to her in the first part of the story.

**Warning, there is some stuff in here not suited for children or young Matorans… you have been warned!  
><strong>

Chapter four.

~Sometime at night.~

Alexander P.O.V

My brother gave me a small brown teddy bear with big blue eyes. I was so glad that i wrapped my tiny tanned arms around his slim waste, little did i know that was our last hug and it's one i've never forgotten nor the kiss he gave me that night as he put me to bed. Later that night, my brother ran into my bedroom and i shot up in fear that something had happened.

"What's wrong Alex?" My small lips trembled as he grabbed my fragile form and bought me to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding a dangerous rhythm that frightened me to the bone. He opened the small trapdoor that **LEAD** under the floorboards.

"I love you, Abby'." Tears streamed down his white face as he stroked my stained cheek and kissed my pink lips. After placing me into the depths of the floor, i heard noises and the door fly open. Peeking, i saw men come in and my brother back up. Closing my eyes, i dreaded what would happen. Scream, that was all i heard and then the strange copper scent hit my nose. Small green orbs opened to see murky blue, cold and dead, eyes stare back with the blood dripping through the stained boards to land on my innocent face.

My eyes shot open at the dream. My brother was innocent and he never commit a crime to conclude he should die by their hand. A small tear threatened to fall down my face. Lying back down, i tried to focus on getting to sleep, but another memory entered my head.

A young girl with amber eyes stares at me. She smiles and i smile back. She **SHOWS** me her art work; it's very good, but **DEPRESSING** . Two quotes, of her own, stand out from the rest.

'We suicidal are not the ones who have the issue, it's those who make us do it that have the problem.'

'Boy: How does it feel?  
>Girl: What?<br>Boy: To play God?  
>Girl: Oh...i feel free.'<p>

Both pictures are depressing , but so is life. I knew how depressing her life was but what was worse is that i knew the 'last stand' and i hoped she wouldn't take that step. Time later, i never heard from her and a huge, strong, black man took me into the resistance, after hearing what happened to my brother. Time later, the same black man gave me a folder that had Ashley's drawings and quotes in it. I shook in un-thinkable anger that **PEOPLE** had forced her to come to this choice. A photo of a dead girl, who i knew as Ashley, sitting down by a wall with a quote.

'No one should need to take suicide, unless their life is that fucked up that no one can tell.'

Her wrists had slits in them, which was proof that the choice was her own. Tears had broke me and since my brother died, i've built a barrier to stop loving and getting hurt through it.

A small tear crept down my face; there, i never believed in love for what had happened, but here, i was falling for a Toa that may want to save me or rape me. Turning over,i stared down under the covers to see that the Toa had kept to his promise and had not had me through the night, but his arm had wrapped around my waist to draw me in. Instead of untying this intrusion, i snuggled closer into the embrace and tucked my head into his chest.

My life is so fucked up that i almost forgot those i care about.

Pohatu P.O. V

I knew she was awake, because of her shifting and whimpering. It pained my heart to see her in this state. I felt her squirm until she relaxed, and i opened my eyes to see her burying her face into my armor. My loins did not tingle but my face lit up at seeing her so relaxed. She could trust me, but now...what am i meant to do...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In the Resistance camp site~

A bold black man stood in front of a abandon fire place that once belonged to a very well know rich family, and sitting at its rightful place was the rich family's portrait. Now, this family was well know to help those in need, and never had they turned anyone down for anything. They were kind, loving folks that cared for the well being of others, but, sad to say, they didn't got along with the organization, and for that, the rich family just vanish with out a trace. Some say that #they were all killed off by the members of the organization soldiers', but only one had saw what had really happened.

"I see you found the place well… Turaga" spoke the black man.

"Well it wasn't hard to find in the first place," sneered the Turaga, as he came out of the shadow's and towards the fire place, "or did you think I'm too old to remember everything!"

"My apologies Turaga" the black man back downed to the elderly straight away and added, "I keep forgetting that your a _lot_smarter the I assume."

"Indeed you have." The Turaga agreed, looking up at the portrait, "It's such a shame that this family was destroyed… such a shame…"

"I must agree" replied the black man while staring at the young girl, "they were good people who wanted no trouble, and instead they were killed for helping the poor… it ain't right what the organization had done!"

"No… it wasn't right indeed" The Turaga agreed in a sad tone, "what is it that you want from me… ,Dark Panther?"

Dark Panther looked at the Turaga with a sly smirk planted across his lips, and back at the little girl in the painting.

"I called you here because I know your little secret."

"What secret?" asked the Turaga.

"The secret that you are the father of my top agent." Dark Partner had been fishing and caught a big catch, but this fish was trying to writhe from his hook.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

"Because I take consideration to have every information for all my members of the resistance, and one turned out to be your daughter…, Abigail."

"Abigail…" The Turaga repeated the name, and by the tone in his voice was a sign that he did in fact know the girl.

"So, you do know your own daughter," hissed Dark Panther, "I must say that I'm sad to report… that she got caught during her last mission, because of a new recruit mistake, and I'm sad to say that she is in a even worse place then were she was before."

The Turaga knew of the place he was talking about, and shudder at the fact that his daughter… ,his only living child, was going to go through hell, 'and its all my fault' he thought to himself death gripping his staff.

"Turaga, your daughter acquired very important information just before she was captured." Dark Panther turned to face the depressed Turaga, "and not only is retrieving the important information back, but it's also important that you tell your daughter who you really are, and why you have been shadowing the truth."

"I will get her back, and tell her everything." The Turaga vowed as he now made his way to the door, "but only if you returned to the Toa of water and take care of your child?"

With that, neither one had spoken as one left the **HUMAN** world, while the other ponder on his thoughts.

'I will return as I promise.' Dark Panther thought to himself, 'but not before I can ride this world of the organization, and have my child growing in pure peace.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Mata-Nui

"For a human, you sure can keep your pace" Pohatu stated cheerfully.

"You are _way_ too cheerful" 'Alexander' spat while walking next to the Toa of stone.

"Now, there's no need to be in a sour mood all the time." Pohatu tried to lighten the obvious tension between them, it was obvious that she felt uncomfortably in his presence.

"I would be in this mood knowing that your other brother's want to rape me!"

"They don't mean anything by it… its just… well… there's only one female village, and only one female Toa…" He trailed off.

"So they all have to gang up on me, and try to rape me… no offence, but why can't they do that to-"

"I would watch what you say 'Zander… 'cause that's the very same _female Toa _that saved you from the other's!" Pohatu growled.

'Alexander' wanted to say something, but the rock head was right, and so she kept her trap shut. After sometime had past, she decided to speak up again. "I don't mean to be in a sour mood, but... you just wouldn't understand what I have been through… no one would…" The sickening memories of her brothers death past through her mind again. The time her friend committed suicide; the abuse she went through was just as frightening but knowing that she did it... No one would understand, they just...can't.

"Well, when ever you feel like sharing, just speak up 'kay?" Pohatu suggested with a smile.

Oh, 'Alexander' wanted to speak up; she wanted to speak and ask for help, but she was bought up interdependently, and no one would answer to her pleas...so why tell those who will just ignore her the same as others?

'At least I'm getting somewhere with her,' Pohatu thought to himself, 'now, just need to wait for the right time, and then, she'll be all mine.'

How more wrong can Pohatu be, she'll never drop her guard for anyone. She'll never break, and never fall. Forbid. She's forbidden herself.

So why did she want to break to him?

To be **CONTINUED**…

Yeah, I'm such a stinker XD, and what is this, we find out that our dear resistance girl is related to to a Turaga? What more is that, it is all his fault for some reason, and, what's more, is that this Dark Panther fellow is the father of the child that's inside of Gali, and not Tahu's? What the heck is going on? centipedegirl, we have our work cut out for us XD. So stay tunes for chapter FIVE!

….

…..

…...

Has anyone seen my donut?


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Dark Panther was walking down a dark ally that was long forgotten, and abandon. Although he's blind, but it doesn't stop him from doing the things that normal people do, and thus proven to be the top dog of the resistance. But tonight was different, and he knew why. "Our child will be born soon" he said to himself, "and I still have not token down the Orgenization…"

"Dark Panther sir" spoke a lower class rookie.

"What is it rookie?" Dark Panther asked not turning to the rookie.

"I saw you going out, and just thought you need someone to keep a eye out for you sir" the rookie replayed.

"I may be blind, but I can handle myself well" Dark Panther said in a hissy voice.

"I… I didn't mean it like that sir" the rookie said in a low voice, "actually their was something I wanted to ask you..."

"Then spite it out already rookie!"

"I was wonder… who is this Gali gal you talk to yourself about?"

Dark Panther was quite for a while till a small smile formed on his lips. "Gali is the Toa of water" Dark Panther said in a loving voice, "and just so happen to be the mother of my soon to be child."

"Toa…" the rookie said and realize what the word meant, "but sire I thought you said they were dangerous?!"

"Some of the Males are, but not Gali" Dark Panther said with a stern voice.

"How did you meet her sire?" the rookie asked now curius about the Toa of Water.

"It all happened when I was rookie myself" Dark Panther began, "I was close in getting my promotion, when it all happened… another rookie made the mistake of setting off the alarms, but in the end I ended up being captured, and was sent to to the island for punishment."

"What did they do to you?"

"Everthing" Dark Panther said in a straight voice, "I was wiped several time by the Toa of Fire till he got board of me, and send me to the next Toa. But I've proven to be too resistant for them to handle, until finally I ended up in the hands of Gali… At first she hated my gut for flirting with her, and decided to take away my eye sight… but it didn't help much for I can still see her beauty, and I knew from that moment that she was the one for me rather she likes it or not..."

Two year ago in the village of water

Gali was mixing some potion as usually until she heard the familiar sound of the annoying black man. 'Urgh, Mata-Nui if I have to spend one more second with this resistance I'll kill myself' Gali said to herself as she turned to go see what the resistance man wanted.

"What do you want" Gali said angrily as she opened the door to the room where she put the man in.

"I've notice that your not trying to poison me with another of your potion" the man said with a smile, "tell me Toa of water are you finally falling for my charms?"

That did it, Gali had gotten pissed of at the black man, and gave him a good slap on the face. "I am getting really tired of you flirting at me" Gali said yelling at him, "why not do me a favor, and just die already!"

The black man kept quite as he heard the door slammed as the Toa of Water left the room very upset. 'If that's what it'll take for you to love me then so be it my love' the black man said to himself.

So he waited for the Toa of water to go to sleep that night, and thanks to his lock picking skill and his ability to sneak around even though he was blind. He made his way to the potion making table, and was about to grab one of the books, but stop to remember that he was blind to almost every thing except for Gali. So instead he has to go by scent, and memory of the poison that can kill a person with just one sip. He felt around the table slowly to try to find a ingredient, and one by one he can tell what he can use, and what he can't use. After when he was done he found a bowl to put his few ingredient in, then he hide the bowl so he can start brewing when ever the opportunity shows itself, he then headed back to the room that Gali put him in, and sat exactly where he sat before the moment he had moved.

The first couple of days turned out alright for Gali as she continued making the potion to force her prisoner to tell her what she needed to know, and for once she actually enjoyed the peace of the the resistance man. But the few days turned into months, and she still couldn't finish the potion do to a few failed brews. Then it dawned on her that the resistance man still didn't try to flirt with her, and deep down she was concern about it, but ignore the feeling for she had a job to do. It has now been a whole year ever since the resistance man had came to the island for punishment, and eventually death, but there was something different about today then any other day. Gali had long since abandon the potion she was trying to make, and decided to check on the man to see if he was still alive. "I hope your not planning to escape this island human" Gali said as she opened the door, "cause there is… Mata-Nui no"

Before Gali's eyes she saw the black man lying on the floor as if he was dead. She rushed over to the black man and placed her head near his mouth, and to her relief he was still alive, but was dying slowly. Then from the corner of he eyes she saw a bowl that had something in it, so she grabbed the bowl, and notice that the smell was strong. After figuring out the smell she realize that some how the black man had some how poison himself, and was now slowly getting close to death. you would of thought that she would be glade to be ride of him for good, but instead she rushed over to her potion table, and was trying to find the one ingredient that can heal any poisons no matter what poison it was. She was able to find the healing fruit, then rushed back over to the black man, and forced him to eat the healing fruit. 'Mata-Nui please let hime be alright' Gali prayed silently to herself.

After a few hours the black man opened his eye to see his lovely Toa of water staring down at him almost close to tear. "T-thers… no need… to cry… my water lily" he said with a shaky voice.

Gali's was so glade that he was going to be alright, but she was mad at him for trying to kill himself. "You stupid fool" Gali spoke in a harsh voice, "why did you try to kill yourself?"

"You… said that… you want me… dead didn't… you water lily" the replayed with a smile.

Gali was shocked that he was doing what she wanted him to do, and now she regret to ever say that to him. 'I did I even bother saving his life?' shoe thought to herself, 'I could of just let him died, and be ride of him for good.'

"You know" the black man spoke interrupting Gali's thoughts, "I could of… just escape anytime I want…"

"If that was the case then why didn't you?" Gali asked.

The black man place a hand on one side of her mask with that smile still on his face. "Its because… your the most beautiful female I ever laid eyes on… even if you did blind me, and tried to poison me..."

For the first time in Gali's life she finally understand the meaning of true love, and now she knows why she didn't kill him when she had many chances. "You are such a fool" Gali said to him, "but I guess your my fool."

After that moment they both shared their first kiss, and form then on they were secret husband and wife. Gali made sure that none of her matorans tell the other Toa's about this, and thinks of a way to hide her husband from her brothers. Two months had passed, and Gali had discover she was pageant with the resistance first child. She feared the for the safety of both the there child and her husband, and had come to the most difficult decistion… and it was to let him go back to his world. "Are you sure letting me go is wise my dear?" The black man asked as he looked at his wife in front of some portal.

"If my brothers were to find out about your child, and how your still alive, then yes" Gali replayed with a sad voice, "I would rather have you alive then dead when we have our child."

The black man just stood there with a blank look on his face as if he was in a deep thought. "I promise that once when I destroy the organization" the black me spoke in a serious voice, "I will come back to you and our child."

With there last good byes, the black man went through the portal, and back were the Resistance hide out was…

Back in the present

"After when I return from the brutal totter" Dark Panther said as he was finishing his story, "I was promoted to the highest command, and was given the name of Dark Panther."

"After all that, and you were still alive" the rookie said in awed.

"Yes" Dark Panther replayed, "and after that another member had been promoted due to her excellent skills of retrieving information."

"That was a 'Alexander' right?"

"Yes" Dark Panther replayed with a nod.

"So tell me… how did 'Alexander' join the resistance?"

"Her family was killed by the Organization solders, and she swore to make them pay for why they had done… but now she is trap on that same island as I was… only to experience a whole different torture then when I was there…"

'If it wasn't for me she would still be here' the rookie thought to himself.

"Come" Dark Pather spoke interrupting the rookie's thoughts, "we better get going before we have unwanted guest."

With that the leader of the resistance and the rookie vanished in the area with out any trace that they were there to begin with.

To be continued

Aw it's a heart warming tale of love and infection…. how sweet XD So now this is one less this I would have to explain to people, and also sorry for not adding any graphic stuffs I am being a lazy bum, and I don;t feel like writing anything sexy XD… But now we're going to go into a more interesting part of the story. Will 'Alexander' finally fall in love with Pohatu? will the Organization finally be stopped? and What would a cool name be for a awesome black guy? Stay tune!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

The elderly form of the Turaga of stone stood at the very top of a cliff, and just stared out in the distance of Po-Koro. He was in deep thought about his only child that he never been near, but has seen her from a distance. There were a few occasion where he just wanted to come up to her, and take his little girl with him, but he was just too scared to do so. But now things was different, and he knew tat it will only get worse for her here on the water. 'I should of never had done what I have done ti her mother' he thought to himself.

"You'd wished to speak with me Turaga?" asked a gentle voice from behind.

"Indeed I have Toa Gali" Onewa said as he turned towards her, "I know for a fact that the child you are baring… does not belong to Toa Tahu."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Gali asked with a tiny hint of fear in her voice.

"Tell me Gali" Onewa spoke staring at the Toa of water, "did you force your self on this human? or… did you fall in love with him?"

"I don'g know what…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

Gali took a step back fear on her mask, and she knew in the back of her head that she had no choice. "It's true… that the child does not belongs to Tahu" she answered him, "but I did not force myself on him… I simply fell in love with him…"

Onewa took a deep sigh, and turned away from her. "You did the right thing in hiding your love" he said in a sad voice, "I had once fallen in with with the most beautiful female human, but she was married to someone else, and I didn't cared… All I could think about was having her for my own, and I was going to do anything to make that happened…"

twenty-three years ago at the organization building were all the Turaga were turned back into their Toa form.

Onewa was wounding through the many halls in the organization building when he happened to stumble upon a scene with a family being sapperated. "Please let my family go" begged a beautiful young women as the organization took her husband to one room, and her son to the other.

"Not a chance" said one of the solders.

The beautiful young women tried to make a break towards her son, but the solider grabbed her, then shoved her back into the room, and locked the door. The brief moment that Onewa saw the women, he had had fallen in love with her, and planned to make her his. So he quietly walked away to form a plan on how to make her his, and was now heading to his chambers. When he go there he sat on his chair, and continued thinking on how o make her his.

Hours later a solider came into his room and interrupted him, "Toa the president wishes to see you."

Onewa rolled his eye, got up from his seat, and headed out of his door. 'Wonder what that meat bag wants me?' Onewa wondered as he went down a hall that lead to the president.

Once when he got to the doors of the president's office, he opened the door, and went into the office. "What is it you want meat bag" Onewa said as he went towards the president.

"I need you to do a huge favor" the president said ignoring the insult the Tos made, "I need you to deal with Henry's wife, while we force him to tell us were the resistance are being kept."

That drew Onewa's attention when he herd that. "And what do you want me to do with her?" he asked as he thought began to turn dirty.

"I don't really care what you do to her" the president said, "fuck her for all I care, but I want her still alive."

"As you wish" Onewa said with a smile, "just send her to my room, and I'll see what I can do."

With that he left the president's office now very excited that he was going to have her. When he reached his chambers he notice that one of the solders was going to hit her, but he wasn't going to have that. So Onewa used his mask of mind control, made the solider to step away from the beautiful young women, and he was able to scoop the women into his chamber. He placed her on his bed, and proceeded to lock his door. 'And now for the fun to begin' he said to himself.

"So tell me what's your name?" Onewa said as he turned around to her.

"Lillie…" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Cute name for a beautiful gal like you" Onewa said as he now started heading towards her.

"W-what do you want from me?" Lillie asked nervously as Onewa was now hovering over her.

"Oh, nothing much" Onewa said as his face was in close range with her's, "just for you to be mine."

Lillie didn't get a chance to get away, as the Toa of Stone placed his lips onto her, and pinned the human onto the bed. As he kissed her, he became more obsess with his beautiful prize, and wanted more. He started to take off his armor while his lips were still on hers, and broke away when he remover his cock pod. His cock stood out about 13 inches, and was throbbing for some attention. Lillie was able to back away from him, but she didn't got far as he grabbed her be the leg, and stared her in the eye. "P-please don't do this" Lillie pleaded with a tear rolling down her eye, "I'm a married woman with a young son…"

Onewa's lust drive was very high, and all he just wanted to do was fuck her till she was spitting out children. But his heart helped him back other wise. "Look" Onewa began as he wiped the tear from her eye, "I don't want to rape you or anything, but if you can cooperate with me, then maybe I can make sure your son is not harm in any way… So what do you say? We can do this the easy way, or the hard way…"

Lillie thought about it for a while, and if would mean to hopeful see her son, then she had no choice. So she got into potion, and started to suck on his dick. 'I'm sorry Henry' she thought to herself as she continued to suck on the Toa's dick.

'Mata-Nui this feels great' Onewa said to himself, "You made the right choice my little Flower."

Lillie kept on sucking on his dick, and tried to take as much of him as possible, but it was is little big for her to take. There was also a few times where Onewa just wanted to thrust her mouth, he controlled the urge to, and just let the gal do her own pace. 'Her mouth is so amazing' he thought to himself, 'I don't know how long I'm going to last?'

"Keep going Flower" he said to her, "I'm getting really close now."

Lily did as he said, and tried to go a little faster. 'This is wrong' she thought to herself, 'I'm married… but why does this feel so right?'

"Mata-Nui… I'm CUMMING!" Onewa said as he just cumed in her mouth.

"Mmh" was the only sound that Lily could make as he now started thrusting in her mouth as he cum.

After a few more thrust Onewa took his cock out, grabbed hold of Lillie, and they both were off of the bed. "Well that was sure fun" Onewa said as he let go of Lillie and sat down on his chair, "now strip for me flower."

Once again Lillie did as she was told, and slowly took off her clothing. As she did Onewa started to masterbate, and his mind went into deep thoughts of how much he's going to fuck her. 'Thats right strip for me my beautiful flower' he said to himself as Lillie took of the last pice of clothing she had, and was now totally naked.

Onewa's cock was now fully erect, and he was ready to fuck her. He got up, and was already touching her body. soon after a while he pinned her down on the bed, and just before he stuck his cock in her he said, "This will hurt just a little bit."

He pushed the head of his cock into her her womb, and started thrusting away not giving the human female time to adjust. Being inside her like this can really make any man or Toa crazy, and that is what was happening now. He never wanted to stop, and even when he did cum in her he just kept going till he got really tired. So after one las thrust he chummed in her, and took his dick out of her. He never did left the human female side as he moved her underneath the covers, and held her close as they slept.

He did this routine almost everyday with her, until after a few months went by he kept his promise, and let her see her sone. One day as he was a wintering the halls he heard some guards talking in a too, and decided to listen in on their conversation. "Did you hear about that fancy rich guy?" asked one guard as he took sip of beer.

"Yah, heard that he passed away after being tortured so much" laughed another guard, "all because he kept lying about the wear about of those resistance."

"So now we get to torture his wife right?" asked a guard with a deep voice.

"Yes, we'll get to torture her tomorrow to get some information from her" replayed the first guard as they all laughed together.

Onewa saws sick ti his stomach after what he just heard, and knew that they were talking about Lilie. 'Over my dead body' he said to himself as he backed away from the door, and headed to her son's room.

After a few moments of sneaking the boy out of his room to his own chambers, Onewa, quickly got the boy in before any of the guards came by. As he entered he saw the happy reunion of mother and son, and it was something that he'd wished to experience himself. "Why did you brought my son to me?" Lilly asked.

Onewa thought on what to say to her about the death of her husband, and how they were going to do the same to her. "You and your son need to get out of here now" Onewa finally said heading towards the window.

"What about my husband?" Lilly asked.

"He won't be joining you" Onewa replayed not looking at her.

"What happened to him? Lilly asked almost as if she knows what he was going to say.

Onewa used his mask power to tell Lilly what happened so that he can spear her son the pain in finding out that his father was dead. After a few minutes later Onewa turned to Lili, and knew that the pain he put her through over these few months. But if he could get her and her son out out here at least he'll know that they would be safe far away from Organization X.

Back to the present

"After I got her and her son out of there" Turaga Onewa began in a low sad tone, "I found them a nice home to live that was far from the Organization X reach…"

"What happened to them?" Gali asked with a concern voice.

"Months later Lilly gave birth to a baby girl… she named her Abigail…"

"Was she…"

"My daughter… yes… yes she is..."

"But surely you must of…"

"I didn't felt any joy… it was just a reminder of what I did to her mother… how I forced her to do it, and because of that I felt that I was not fit to be that child's father… I left all three of them to live a better life, but I usually stop by to check on them… then one day when Abigail was around six years old… the Organization found them, and killed Lilly…"

"What about your daughter and her son?" Gali said wishing she hadn't asked.

"Alexander just like his mother was also killed, and I never knew what happened to my daughter until now… SO tell me Toa Gali, where is the human girl that goes by the name of 'Alexander'?"

To be continued

OMG Turaga what the… how could you do such a thing to a married women! How is this going to effect the rest of the story? Is Pohatu going to have a chance with 'Alexander'/Abigail? Will Gali and Black Panther ever get back to gather? and what would happen when 'Alexander'/Abigail meets her biological father? Find out next time on BIonicle Island of Punishment… Can someone please get me my sandwich now!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

They both were traveling for the past three to four days, and 'Alexander' was getting tired. "How much further is this portal?" she asked the Toa of stone.

"Another day of two of walking" he replayed, "after that we should be able to reach our first destination, before getting to the portal itself."

'Alexander' sighed, and was beginning to wonder if the Toa of stone was really leading her to the portal. 'I bet anything he's waiting for me to lose my guard, and make his move on me' she thought to herself.

'Is that an excuse to hide the fact that you are falling in love with him?' spoke a voice inside of her head.

She wanted to disregard the voice, but out of no where 'Alexander' got tackled by Maku cat, who was trying to tare said human lim from lim. Pohatu turned around to the human, kicked the Maku cat away from the human girl, and the Maku cat ran away knowing it would lose. "Zander are you alright?" Pohatu asked as he the human girl until he saw how badly hurt she was.

'That Maku cat did a good number on her' Pohatu thought to himself, 'I got to find a place so that I can get her healed up, but where?"

His first thought was to take her to Le-Koro, but remembered that he can't do that, then his eyes spotted a cave not to far off from where they were. He smiled, then picked up the human girl, and made a run for the cave. Once inside the cave Pohatu set the injured human down by a rock, then headed back outside to collect some wood, healing herb, and a leaf or two to cover her wound. It didn't take him long to gather the stuff with the help of his mask power, and started to head back to the cave. Once there Pohatu started making the fire to get some warmth and light in the cave, then turned around to seal the cave's mouth, and turned to the injured human. 'Not the way I want her to trust me, but I guess this will do' he thought to himself with a big grin on his face, 'either way I'll have her wrapped around my finger's in no time.'

After when he cleaned 'Alexander's' wounds, and covered the wound in some big leave. He placed a blanket on her, and couldn't help how beautiful she was… like a rose. He placed a hand on the side of her face, and his mind was telling him to just fuck her brains out now, but his heart was telling him something else. So he backed away from the human, and sat by the fire.

'Alexander' slowly woke up, and notice she was inside of a cave with the Toa of Stone near the fire. She got up feeling the sting of pain from the injury's she had received moments ago buy some sort of giant cat beast, and made her way to the Toa of Stone. "I see you're finally up" Pohatu said not so cheerful as he was earlier.

"What was that thing?" 'Alexander' asked sitting next to Pohatu.

"That was a Maku cat, and by how it was attacking you… it was probably hungry, or something" Pohatu replayed not looking at the human.

"Okay… then how did we got here?"

"I carried you here, and went off to gather some stuff" Pohatu replayed once again, "I got your wound cleaned, then I made some herbs to help your wounds heal, and I wrapped it up with a big lead."

"You did all that" she said in a shocked voice, "why?"

"Pardon?" Pohatu asked confused looking over to the human.

"Why would you heal me up like that?" she asked, "you could of just let that thing kill me off, and be ride of me… but instead you saved me from that beast, got me to safety, and healed me up… so why did you do it?"

Pohatu stared at her for awhile, mostly trying to come up with some excuse, but instead he spoke from his heart. "I guess it's because I really like you" he said with a small smile, "ever since I laid eyes on you… I felt something that I thought that I would never experience in my life, and I didn't want to lose it… I didn't want to lose you…"

For once 'Alexander' was speechless in to what to say. She too was having this feeling that she never want to have again, and cursed herself for having it. But there was something about the Toa of Stone she couldn't help but have those feelings. Sure she thought at first that it was some sort of trick to get her to lose her resistance spirit, but looking at him in the eyes tells her differently. "Abigail" she finally spoke out.

"What?" Pohatu said confused at what she just said.

"My real name is Abigail" Abigail said again, "I used the name Alexander, because that was the name of my big brother, after when he got shot by the Orgenization… Ever since my brother and mother got killed… I made a promise to myself to never let anyone close to me… I never wanted to love anyone, because I fear if I do I'll just end up with a broken heart… That is why I have a high resistance spirit..."

After hearing that Pohatu now once in his life didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, or how to respond to this new situation. 'She been through all that' he thought to himself, 'and never loved no one else? Well that's going to change right now.'

"Zander… I mean… Abigail" Pohatu spoke placing a hand on the side of her face, "I… I want to be the one to heal your heart, and break your resistance spirit… for the right reason… I love you."

"Pohatu… I can't… I never…"

"I never did it with anyone either" He said with smile knowing what she was talking about.

"B-but what about..."

"Not even with Gali."

Abigail was shocked that this Toa that was next to her never even had sex with anyone, and when she stare into his eyes she couldn't help but feel safe around him. 'I promised myself that I would never let anyone into my heart' she thought to herself, 'but I will let him in my life.'

"Pohatu" she spoke breaking the silent between them.

"Yes Abigail" he said looking at her as they draw near each other.

"I… I want you" she said placing her arms around his neck, "I want you to be my first, and my only love."

Pohatu stopped, and backed away from her a bit with a look of confusion. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes" She replayed.

"Well then" he said pulling her on his lap, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

With that they shared there first kiss, and it was better then what Abigail ever experience. It wasn't like the forced kiss from the other Toa's, but a kiss of true love, and she was loving it. The gentle kiss was now leading to making out as the Toa of Stone was trying to stick his tung inside her mouth, and after a few tries he was finally able to get into her mouth, and tast her from the inside. They stayed like that for a hour or so, until Pohatu removed the ragged over sized shirt off of Abigail, and started sucking her breast. Abigail moaned softly as Pohatu suck and nibble one breast, and message the other. After switching from one breast to the other, Pohatu, was now traveling down to her sweet forbidden flower, and was now teasing her. "P-Pohatu" Abigail moaned as she felt her forbidden flower was getting some treatment.

'Her smell, her tast, this is exactly how I imagine it to be' Pohatu thought as he was giving love to the forbidden flower, 'she is so sweet like a flower.'

After licking, sucking, and caring for the flower. Pohatu got up, took off his armor, and reveled his huge cock. Abigail knowing what to do, and was able to pay back the favor. Unlike how Lewa had forced his cock into her mouth, Pohatu Let the human go on her own pace, and it felt like nothing he felt before. There was a time were he just wanted to thrust into her, but he held back, and just let Abigail continue sucking his dick. He could feel that he was getting really close, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth, and took his dick out of her mouth. Abigail look up at him confused, but before she could ask, Pohatu was already on top of her ready to enter her forbidden flower. He looked at her in the eyes as if asking if it was okay for him to enter her, and her replay was a yes. So the Toa of stone slowly entered her womb, and stop short when he saw his prize in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a worried voice, "I can always take it out…"

"N-no" Abigail replayed, "I'll be fine."

"If your so sure" Pohatu said as he continued to enter, "I'll take it nice and slow."

After when he was balls deep inside of her, he started to pull out, before he could pull all the way out he thrust it back in, and started a slow steady pace. Abigail moaned with each thrust, and for once in her life she was enjoying something like this. 'This is something I've always dreamed of' she thought to herself as her womb was feeling the pleasure, 'and I guess all I ever need was… someone to love…'

"P-Pohatu" Abigail said with a moan.

"Yes my dear" Pohatu replayed still slowly thrusting into her.

"Please… go a little faster" she said with a smile.

The Toa of Stone stopped, and looked down at his human lover with a bit of a shock. "Are you sure you want that my dear?" he asked with a very concerned voice.

"Yes" Abigail replayed, "I can handle it… after all I am from the resistance."

Pohatu couldn't help but laugh at her remark, and decided to hover right over her head. "You are quite right my dear" he said getting close for a kiss, "and if that's the case then prepare for the ride of your life."

When he placed his lips on her's his thrust was more faster, and more passionate. No one from the outside can hear the moaning that was coming form inside the cave, and so their love for each other grew with every thrust the Toa of Stone made. 'How did I ever became lucky to have such a beautiful prize' he thought to himself thrusting into her more harder, 'I'm so lucky to be her first… but… what am I going to do now? I can't let my brothers get a hold of her, and I know dam well that Tahu will make sure she never see the light of day again...'

"Ah, my dear I'm very close now" Pohatu said interrupting his mind form what he was thinking about.

"P-Pohatu… cum inside me please" Abigail pleaded, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Alright my dear" He said with a smile, "here I… CUUMM!"

"AHHHH!"

It was something that she had always imagine it to be, but way better then what she had thought. As she felt Pohatu thrust in her a couple more time, she couldn't help but wonder… will she end up going back to her own world, or stay here with the one being she love?

When Pohatu was done cumin in her, he took out his cock, and looked down at his love. He smiled at her, and she smiled right back at him. 'I am a lucky guy to have such a great gal' he thought to himself as he got up to get the both of them cleaned up.

Abigail got, but insteadly fell to the ground feeling quite dizzy from her first experience of having been fuck like that. Pohatu turned to her, and was already by her side in a quick of a flash. "Are you okay?" he asked her very concerned.

"I-I think so" She replayed placing a hand on her head.

"I think it would be best to get some rest before you try to hurt yourself" he said lifting her up, and placing her on top of the blanket.

Abigail Nodded her head, and closed her eyes. Pohatu smiled at her in a loving way, and began to put his armor back on as well placing the over size shirt on his prize. Once done he stared at the sleeping form of the human resistance, and thought back at what she had said before. 'If what she said was true' Pohatu began, 'then does that mean that… we're being tricked?'

As the Toa of stone ponder theses thought, he did not realize that he and the human was not alone in the small cave. For what lurks in the shadows was a figure who saw, and heard everything from the moment they entered the cave. The figure gave one mean look, then back away quietly so not to alter the Toa of stone, and finally was able to escape with out a trace. The figure started dialing a number on his phone, and a figure was shown on the screen. "What is it Darth" Asked the figure on the screen.

"Sir it's about the Toa of Stone" Darth replayed in a low voice, "He's starting to get spacious about us… what do you want to do about him?"

"I'm sure it will go away in due time" said the figure on the screen, "but if it does alert the other two agent about him, and if we have to replace him with another agent then so be it."

"As you wish sir" Darth said hanging up the phone and looking back to where he was spying on the Toa.

Back at the Origination build the man who was on the screen got up, and started walking towards a cage that held two Toa. The man stopped short, and stared at the Toa of Fire down. "It appears another one of you Toa's will be joining you in a matter of a day or so" Said the man in a calm voice, "You Toa's are so easily disobedient."

"You can't keep this up forever" Tahu said in a very piss off voice, "soon the others will know what your, and they will stop you at no cost!"

"We shall see about that" The man said turning away from the Toa of Fire, "we shall see."

To be continued


End file.
